


[VID] Rise of the Quartermasters

by momosansovino



Series: Normality Is A Paved Road [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Apprentice! Q, Crossover, Fanvids, M/M, Mentor!Merlin, Quartermasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 04:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13942518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momosansovino/pseuds/momosansovino
Summary: Mentor! Merlin and Apprentice! Q, because these two are a mirror image of each other and they are absofuckinglutely in love with each other.





	[VID] Rise of the Quartermasters

**Author's Note:**

> First version of the video was made in 2015. And in 2017 when The Golden Circle came out, I swapped a few scenes and reuploaded. This is the new version.

 

Ladies and Gentlemen. My name is Merlin.

_A grand old warship being ignominiously hauled away for scrap, the inevitability of time don’t you think?_

Q

_He’s established failsafe protocols to wipe the memory, if there’s any attempt to access certain files._

You have no authority. None.

_Age is no guarantee of efficiency._

And youth is no guarantee of innovation.

_The two of us actually, urh, we broke up, urh, last week._

_*_

_You are the very best of me._

 

**Author's Note:**

> BGM: 絶園のテンペスト（Zetsuen no Tempest) [OST 04.邂逅 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4NnJf4kGBpY)  
> 


End file.
